Oddball
by Vestque the Artist
Summary: Donatello has always felt like the odd ball. Will a night out on the town make him feel better? Complete. One Shot.


Hello again. I'm taking a break from my fic Drakonian Warrior. I seem to be suffering from a little bit of writer's block, but the new chapter will be posted momentarily. I feel that I may have jumped into the writers' scene a little bit to soon, starting a fic that will take eons to finish. I felt the need to write something less demanding. I got the idea for this short while washing the dishes and listening to a sports announcement, and decided to do this one shot to pass the time. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Ninja turtles yadda, yadda, yadda…*shakes head*… my life is so sad…*cries*

Oddball

Donatello sighed from his spot on the floor. He had never been so bored in his life. His brothers however, had very opposite views. They were thoroughly enjoying themselves, shouting and gesturing to the television as the baseball game continued. The announcer mentioned something about the Boston Sox's past record, and how the Yankees didn't stand a chance. Donatello rolled his eyes as his brother's cheered, delighted in their team's success. Michelangelo seemed to be the most enthused, waving his Red Sox flag and clad in the Red Sox baseball cap, all gifts from April. Raphael was not to far behind though. He wore his favorite Red Sox jersey, number 47, in reverence of his all time favorite player, Lee Smith. Leo kept it simple and just wore the base ball cap, but he was just as enthused as his brothers. They watched the game, a favorite pastime in the turtle household. Everyone usually enjoyed it, except for the turtle clad in purple, whom usually spent the day watching the game in defeat. The voice of the announcer broke through his consciousness.

" At the end of this inning the Boston Red Sox and the New York Yankees stand head to head, a one to one tie…" He drowned on. Raph perked at the news, standing up from his spot on the couch, to gesture towards the television. 

"The Red Sox is gonna kick ass!" He stated, striking a "macho man" pose. 

A "Yeah!" was heard from the other spot on the floor. Michelangelo waved his flag excitedly at his brother's statement. "Those damn Yan'ees don't stan' a chance!" Mikey stated with an imitation southern accent. He whooped and stood, also striking a pose. Leonardo laughed from his spot on the couch, but did not join in his brothers antics. Donatello, rolled his eyes once more before standing up. He and his brothers just didn't have enough in common. Leo watched silently as Don left, heading for his room, and probably to his computer. 

"What's up with Donny?" he asked the remaining brothers. As a response they only shrugged. 

"He probably just doesn't like sports." Raph suggested, sitting back down onto the couch. He reached for the popcorn bowl, of which was next to Mike. He was curtly surprised that the popcorn was even still in it's bowl. They had done a lot of ramping. Eyeing the commercial on the TV, something about life insurance, he attempted to grab a hand full and was surprised when he grabbed nothing but air. 

"What the-" He looked down to see the popcorn bowl now in Mike's lap. Mike ate, his eyes dead set on the TV. Raph scowled and quickly snatched the bowl away from him.

"Hey!" was the response. Mike looked up at his brother, an angry expression on his face. Raph only sneered at him before consuming a few kernels himself. He didn't get a chance to enjoy them though. In that split second, Mikey threw himself on top of Raphael. Raph let out a short surprised laugh before wrestling him to the ground, the now forgotten popcorn spilling everywhere.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Donatello shut his door behind himself. Walking into his room, he eyed his computer, of which was turned off in the corner of the small car called his own. He thought about going on line to chat with people that he would be more interested in but he wasn't the mood. But it did give him an idea. He smiled as he walked over to his dresser. He had to forcibly pull on the draw to get it to open, but when it did, it slip easily. He would need a few things first though...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

_Later on _

Donatello came out of his room and made a beeline to the door. He carried a small back pack, of which he put on after putting on his long trench coat and hat. Leo looked over from his spot on the couch, the game was on commercial once again.

"Where ya goin' Donny?" He asked Donny, of whom now opening the door of their home. Donatello turned back at his brother's call and shrugged.

"I don't know, I just need to get out some. I might go watch a movie of somethin'" Leo nodded from the couch, he seemed satisfied with the answer. Don turned back around and headed out the door. He felt bad about lying to his brother, but Leo would have never supported what Donny was gonna do that night. Still though, Don grinned in anticipation and fingered the strap of his back pack. If he was caught by Leo or even worse, Raph, he would be in big trouble, but the risk was one that he had to face.

On the surface he walked the dark streets. There weren't many people out. It was pretty late. Donny was glad. He was already in risk with out the danger of random humans discovering him. He pulled up the neck of is trench and stuffed his hands in his pockets, just to be safe. He walked the streets for some time, making turns and twists when the opportunity came. He had made this route so many times he didn't need to pay full attention, and instead thought about his predicament. 

'_They just don't understand me.'_ He sighed. He always seemed to be the odd ball out when they did certain activities. It's just was frustrating. Looking up, he realized he had reached his destination. " John's Tavern" was the name of the joint. He opened the door. The smell of booze, alcohol, and smoke hit him immediately. He welcomed it and stepped in. The tavern was busy that night, the television blared from it's spot behind the bar. As Donny sat down, he waved to the bar keep. With a smile he came over. 

"Don'y! What will ye have t'day?" He asked with a slight Irish accent. Donatello smiled, finally feeling at home. 

"Tad, I'll have just a beer, my usual." Tad smiled and went to go fill the order. With a beer in hand, Donny finally relaxed. The TV blared. 

"I don't believe it. The Yankees has taken the lead. They are winning the game, three to one. This might surly be the beginning of a comeback for the Yankees." The announcer's voice filled the tavern. The people cheered in excitement, Yankee hats flew up and flags waved. Donatello smiled. Reaching into his backpack, he too pulled out his Yankee hat and flag. He placed it on his head and joined the crowd, the excitement of their near victory contagious. Yes it was hard living with a household of Sox fans when your a full blown Yankee. 


End file.
